La Señora de los Laberintos
by Vinka
Summary: Samus se revela enemiga de la Federación Galáctica al darse cuenta de que la entidad que mueve sus hilos comparte objetivos incluso más ambiciosos que los Piratas Espaciales. Pero, pese a ser una misión suicida, no estará sola...
1. Chapter 1

1

- La sobrecogedora mirada de la mujer estaba clavada en sus ojos. Tenía nauseas y los nervios se pronunciaban en su grasienta piel como resbaladizas gotas de sudor frío. La agitada respiración había estado a punto de delatar su estado, pero había logrado torpemente mantener la compostura.

Sabía de lo que era capaz. Lo sabía. Lo había visto con sus pro pios ojos. Era letal. Infalible. Y él estaba a escasos metros de aquel ser invencible.

La idea lo hizo estremecerse, pero no de pavor, si no de suficiencia. Pensar en tener postrado ante él a la tan reconocida caza recompensas, Samus Aran, lo llenaba de unos meritos que ni si quiera le correspondían. Despojada del _Power Suit_ y haciendo así visible su turbadora silueta femenina, hacía difícil pensar posibles todas sus hazañas. Se humedeció los labios. Tan esbelta y bien proporcionada. Caminó hacia ella cauteloso, se sujetó su marcada mandíbula y frunció el ceño, en un intento vano de disimular sus lascivos deseos. Hermosa, masculló... ¡Pero él lo había visto! no podía dejar de repetírselo a sí mismo como una grabadora. Las ideas fluían en su mente y lo suyo no era pensar. No podía ser cierto que ella hubiera sido la única responsable de la destrucción del planeta SR388, Zebes o la reciente aniquilación de las fuerzas de elite de la Federación Galáctica. Retrocedió sobre sus pasos. Nuevamente notaba como el sudor resbalaba por su frente y aquellos ojos cristalinos perforaban por dentro su retina. Creía a veces sentir el poder que emanaba de su cuerpo, haciéndole sentir escalofríos y, aunque sabía que en ese momento él era la autoridad, no pudo evitar sentirse intimidado por ella…

La habitación era un enorme bloque rectangular y sus gruesas paredes de aleación de titanio, supuestamente indestructibles, relucían con la afabilidad propia de la luz artificial. Los soldados, unos veinticinco hombres bien armados, se apiñaban ordenados por rango y función a lo largo de una de las pareces, a excepción de un par a los dos lados de Samus, que la vigilaban con extrema precaución.

Al final de la sala se levantaba una enorme puerta, el triple de gruesa que las paredes y de un material más ligero y resistente. La cerradura se mostraba como dos gigantescas barras aceradas en forma de X.

Samus tenía una cierta idea de lo que podría haber detrás. Conocía de sobra lo aficionada que era la Federación a las armas biológicas y lo ocurrido en la _Nave Botella_, posiblemente también en los _Laboratorios Biometrox_, la habían puesto de sobre aviso.

El Power Suit no funcionaba, no respondía a la voluntad de su portadora como fielmente había hecho siempre. Estaba claro que lo habían bloqueado, aunque resultaba imposible pensar que los escasos conocimientos humanos pudiesen dañar un sistema tan avanzado. Aquello no pintaba bien. Buscó con la mirada, furiosa, al responsable de su estado y, en su lugar, dio con el capitán Williams: Un ser no demasiado inteligente ni preparado para el combate, un cobarde inútil y desagradable, pero muy cómodo para usar como cabeza de turco cuando se deseaba traspasar las leyes de la ética, la moral o la política. Fácil de sobornar, no hacía demasiadas preguntas y raras veces era consciente del verdadero objetivo de su participación.

El cabo se acercó inseguro al capitán y le susurro algo al oído. El desconcierto que este último mostro ante la preocupación del otro hombre y su imposibilidad de responder a las preguntas coherentemente desencadeno inquietud entre los soldados. Estaba claro que la sucesión de acontecimientos no era imprevisible solo para ella.

Dos metros por encima de la gran puerta pasaba desapercibida una cristalera, que pertenecía a otra habitación. Ocupaba todo el largo de la pared del fondo y semejaba un espejo para los ojos curiosos del exterior. Dentro de ella se encontraba el hombre al cargo del experimento, denominado por el mismo ZMB-2, y su equipo de científicos perturbados, para los que la vida no era más que un juguete de piezas intercambiables.

Todo estaba preparado para dar comienzo a la prueba y él estaba listo para introducir en el ordenador la clave que abriría la puerta. Un inapreciable torrente de adrenalina recorrió su cuerpo. Si resultaba un éxito, restauraría su prestigio como científico y dejaría por los suelos a Madeline Bergman quién, en su momento, había impresionado con sus investigaciones de resultados increíbles, arrebatándole la fama y consumiendo a velocidad de vértigo sus ambiciosos sueños. Sin embargo, el incidente con la IA y el estado, al que él calificaba altivamente de "demente", que había demostrado al tratarla como a una hija, le dejara en el punto de mira de los altos cargos… y él había sabido aprovecharlo.

Prudente, y aun con estas ideas aflorando en su mente, ordenó a un miembro de su equipo que comunicara al capitán que iban a comenzar y que estuviesen preparados para la posible reacción de Samus. La mujer, de ojeras enrojecidas y piel blanco leche, se coloco con sus dedos sudorosos el micrófono cerca de los labios y en un susurro convirtió sus palabras en la sentencia que condenaba definitivamente sus vidas.


	2. Chapter 2

-Unas lucecitas rojas se encendieron a los lados de la gran puerta, acompañadas de una molesta alarma. Los hombres se prepararon para actuar y los centinelas de Samus acercaron el dedo al gatillo. El capitán Williams retrocedió disimuladamente y se coloco detrás del cabo, lo más cerca posible a la puerta de salida. La caza recompensas calibraba fríamente la velocidad de reacción de los soldados, los ángulos muertos en los que colocarse para tener despejada las espaldas, las torretas que posiblemente se encontrasen ocultas y el tamaño de la criatura que podría salir de aquel agujero. Los científicos observaban excitados las diversas ventanitas que se disparaban en sus ordenadores, como si se tratase de un juego de niños y él, con la mirada perdida, salió de la habitación con paso firme y los puños fuertemente apretados.

"Por fin"…

Las barras aceradas comenzaban a retroceder, produciendo un fuerte eco metálico y levantando una imperceptible corriente al romper el hermetismo del cierre. El brillo de las paredes quedo eclipsado por el polvo. La enorme lámina de metal profirió un quejido abrumador y, después de que las barras se hubiesen retirado por completo, se elevo entrecortadamente del suelo. La oscuridad que dejaba verse a trabes del hueco parecía alimentarse de la luz artificial de las lámparas fluorescentes y la corriente se hizo más intensa. Al cabo de un minuto, la puerta quedo completamente abierta y era imposible ver en su interior.

La expectación por parte de todos no hacía más que aumentar y un silencio incomodo se apodero de ellos… pero antes de que nadie dijese o hiciese nada, el sonido de un interruptor se dejo escuchar a lo lejos y un parpadeo de luces descubrió un largo pasillo que curvaba hacia la izquierda.

El hombre se ajusto la corbata, que ocultaba parcialmente bajo la bata blanca. Era bajo y robusto. Transmitía confianza y su pálida tez reflejaba las horas dedicadas al trabajo en el laboratorio. Sus ojos negros parecían brillar de entusiasmo a través de las gafas graduadas y su mirada se perdía entre pensamientos. "Por fin…" Decía para sus adentros.

Ella seguía esperando su oportunidad… estaba excitada, pero su cuerpo no tenía la capacidad de transpirar, ni un corazón que delatase nerviosismo al palpitar… siempre fría…

A medida que se acercaban, el eco de los pasos resonaba por las altas paredes con más intensidad y, pasada la curva, se hicieron visibles a los ojos de los soldados.

El capitán, al distinguir el aspecto de la segunda figura, se adelanto torpemente y se dispuso en primera fila para ser él quién los recibiese. Sus mejillas habían enrojecido más de la cuenta y su aspecto, con la mandíbula desencajada y casi babeando, se semejaba más que a un hombre a un cerdo. El sudor se acumulaba en los pliegues de su piel y le hacían proferir un hedor pegajoso e inmundo.

A Samus le costó reconocerla. Hubiera preferido un gigantesco monstruo nativo de Zebes a ella, que a su parecer, era por lo menos tres veces más peligrosa.

-¡Es un placer volver a verle doctor! –Dijo Williams con cierto interés. Quiso estrecharle la mano pero él la había retirado justo a tiempo. Su mirada porcina se volvió para fijarse en el cuerpo de la joven. -¿Y quién es la belleza que le acompaña? Nos ha tenido a mí y a mis hombres un buen rato esperando, lo menos que puede hacer es darnos una breve explicación.

-Las máquinas quirúrgicas del laboratorio necesitan un programa patrón para dirigir sus automatismos y eso es precisamente en lo que ha estado trabajando mi equipo–Dijo, sin siquiera mirarle a los ojos y con una expresión sombría.

El capitán no entendía nada de ciencia ni de cualquier cosa que necesitase pensar demasiado, así que se dedico a asentir tontamente con la cabeza.

La mirada del hombre, por un instante, se entrecruzo con la de Samus y una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en su rostro. Habló de nuevo. –Es necesario mantener su sangre pura durante la extracción, lo que traducido a su lenguaje vulgar significaría que no podemos suministrarle ningún tipo de sedante. Así que espero que usted y sus hombres estean capacitados para transportarla al cuarto de intervenciones, aunque tenga que ser a trozos…

Se adelanto presuntuoso y confiado hasta situarse a un metro y medio de Samus. Esta vez se dirigió directamente ella:

-Baya baya… supongo que nunca te hubieses imaginado en esta situación. Siempre has sido muy valiosa… lástima que no consiguiésemos hacernos con tu material genético cuando aun eras miembro de la Federación, nos habría facilitado las cosas… pero ese hombre… Adam Malcovich. Siempre estaba pendiente de ti, no podíamos acercarnos demasiado sin que sospechase algo, y si él se enteraba de nuestros propósitos echaría por tierra todo el proyecto. Es una suerte que haya muerto… aunque se llevase con él todos los metroides inmunes a las bajas temperaturas que tanto nos constara crear…

A Samus se le encendió la mirada cuando escucho el nombre de su estimado comandante en boca de alguien tan miserable. Si se hubiese dejado llevar le hubiera destrozado el cráneo de un golpe.

-… y cuando abandonaste este lugar para convertirte en caza recompensas, tus servicios eran nuestra única arma eficaz contra los _Piratas Espaciales_, por lo que no tuvimos otra opción más que ayudarte. –Hizo una breve pausa en la que su media sonrisa se hizo ver aun más cínica. –¡Entiéndelo! Tu cuerpo comparte, no solo material _Chozo_… ¡si no también _metroid_ ! ¡Eres un ser único!

Cada batalla, cada victoria que has conseguido nos ha aportado la información y medios necesarios para revolucionar nuestro arsenal tecnológico, aunque a veces hayas sido tu misma la responsable de destruirlo… ¡pero eso no ha significado nada! mantenemos deslocalizado más de lo que podrías llegar a imaginar. Nuestros recursos superan ahora por mucho al de los _Piratas_ y ahora que ellos no están, no tenemos rival.

"_Algunas criaturas se aprovechan del poder de otras para capturar a sus presas. Mientras observava a esa bestia repugnante, sentí que me había utilizado"_

_Aquel hombre poco se diferenciaba de los monstruos a los que tanto tiempo había perseguido y exterminado._


	3. Chapter 3

_3_

Había llegado el momento. Toda una vida consumida por el afán de demostrar que era mejor que los demás "El mejor…".

Dedicó a Samus otra sonrisa artificiosa, provocadora, esperando en ella una reacción impulsiva, desesperada, un gesto de angustia, lagrimas de derrota o algo que hiciese más evidente su superioridad, algo que no le hiciese sentir vacío… Mas no obtuvo lo que buscaba y en su lugar, recibió una mirada tan dura y fría que le resulto imposible sostenerla. Frustrante…

-Podéis empezar a trasladarla… o a intentarlo al menos. – Su voz sutil y elegante había pasado a tener un trasfondo agrio.

Después de dejar entrever el desafío se alejó unos metros, junto con su misteriosa acompañante. Estaba impaciente en mostrarles de lo que era capaz y esa era una buena forma de empezar.

Williams dio las órdenes no sin cierta inseguridad. Consistían en escoltar a la mercenaria hasta el laboratorio y de intentar escapar, arrebatarle la vida sin miramientos. La experiencia le advertía de que no iba a ser nada fácil.

Los soldados respondieron como perros obedientes pero, aunque se tomaron su misión seriamente, ninguno de ellos la veía como una amenaza real… una deliciosa mujer indefensa de cuclillas en el suelo… a más de uno despertó la imaginación…

El primer error lo cometió uno de los centinelas que, intentado que Samus se levantase para escoltarla hasta el laboratorio, tuvo la imprudencia de agarrarla por el brazo sin la debida atención. Con una fuerza sobrehumana tiró de él hacia abajo, provocándole una buena caída, y con la otra mano le quitó el arma, disparando al casco de su compañero y matándolo en el acto.

Los demás hombres reaccionaron rápidamente, pero la agilidad y fuerza de Samus, por no mencionar su experiencia en combate, hacían de ella un guerrero letal.

Agarró al hombre derribado, que ya estaba camino de levantarse, y lo utilizo de escudo mientras ella se defendía disparando por el otro costado. Luego les lanzó con fuerza el cuerpo agujereado y ensangrentado de su compañero, desconcertándolos, y se coloco entre una de sus filas, deshaciendo así su estrategia inicial.

Normalmente un combate de veinticinco contra uno hubiera sido un suicidio. Pero, aunque la habitación era realmente amplia, los soldados estaban apiñados demasiado cerca los unos de los otros, aturdidos, y colocándose Samus entre ellos se hacían infinitamente torpes.

Demasiado fácil, pensó. Por lo que pudo observar, ni siquiera se movían en grupo. Tenían más parecido a un puñado de animales desorientados que a un temible pelotón del ejército. Un salto a un lado o un grácil movimiento al otro bastaban para entorpecerlos. No pertenecían a la elite, como cabía esperar, ni siquiera a soldados de nivel medio… eran carne de cañón, alguien los había colocado allí para morir… ¿pero con qué propósito?

Aunque estaba plenamente concentrada en la batalla, procuraba no darle la espalda al científico. Había comenzado a sonreír…

Los soldados iban cayendo. Cuando intentaban replegarse ella se las arreglaba para eliminarlos, uno a uno. A veces resultaba tan veloz que sus movimientos se hacían difíciles de seguir con la mirada, habilidad, entre otras, que la mayoría atribuía únicamente a la tecnología del _Power Swit_ y no a la destreza de su portadora.

Ella, desde la distancia, observaba perpleja. En su momento se había sentido utilizada, maltratada… había deseado la muerte de toda aquella raza por no haber considerado que mereciese los mismos derechos que un ser humano. Pero analizando ahora la poca importancia que se le daba a la vida de los soldados, sacrificados con indiferencia, se daba cuenta de que el trato que había recibido no era tan inhumano después de todo.

Se activaron las torretas por orden de los enfermizos científicos de la habitación contigua. Les producía especial excitación comprobar que el experimento iba según lo previsto y la gran cantidad de cuerpos inertes, ensangrentados y amontonados en el suelo, les parecían la señal idónea para iniciar la segunda fase.

Las torretas alcanzaron a los hombres que aún se mantenía en pié. Disparaban láseres que penetraban mejor que el acero en sus trajes, quemándoles la carne por dentro y produciéndoles un dolor aun más intenso.

Por supuesto, Samus las esquivó y destruyó con facilidad. Con un doble salto rebotó en la pared y se colgó de una de ellas. La otra intento acertarle y como consecuencia reventó a su compañera. Después, solo tuvo que llegar hasta la torreta restante y destrozar la carcasa.

Un súbito estrépito hizo vibrar el suelo. Del techo se desprendió una enorme mole de metal que dejo hecho puré todo lo que pudiera haber estado debajo. Su diseño parecía querer imitar el aspecto de un animal monstruoso, algo innovador en la _Federación_.

Tenía dos extremidades articuladas en la cabeza que acababan en láseres. Una resistente armadura a base de láminas aceradas colocadas por la parte posterior de la cabeza, la espalda y los hombros y un lanzallamas. Era realmente pesado y se desplazaba con cuatro patas, de tal forma que recordaba a un gran rinoceronte, ya que a mayores, contaba con un saliente cónico y puntiagudo detrás de la cabeza que recordaba a un gigantesco cuerno.

El monstruo empezó a disparar, con la buena suerte de que uno de sus disparos alcanzó a Samus. Aunque el _Zero Swit_ la protegió del mayor daño, quedo por un momento derribada en el suelo.

La mole de metal aprovechando su estado trotó hasta ella, como una gigantesca apisonadora. Al moverse iba esparciendo a salpicones los restos de los soldados muertos sobre los que había caído, haciendo de su avance una escena especialmente grotesca.

Demasiado lento. Samus saltó sobre el animal mecánico y giró velozmente en el aire. Se sujetó a su cuerno y con el arma le reventó los seis ojos a balazos. El monstruo forcejeaba para lograr despedirla de su lomo sin demasiada efectividad, hasta que ella misma de un elegante salto se poso en el suelo. El rinoceronte metálico avanzó en varias direcciones, ciego, intentando en vano dar con ella, hasta que topó rudamente con una de las paredes, dejándole una buena abolladura. Totalmente desorientado e inútil al poco dejo de moverse, como si alguien lo hubiese apagado con un mando a distancia.

"Mucho ruido y pocas nueces" pensó, era impresionante de ver, pero ella sabía que disponían de monstruos mucho más sutiles y eficaces, y de haber querido podrían habérselo puesto muy difícil.

El eco fue elevando el estrepito pasado cada vez más lejos, hasta ser perceptible el sonido de la fuerte respiración de la caza recompensas, ahora más semejante a un jadeo.

Nuevamente volvió a cruzar la mirada con aquel hombre despreciable, esta vez siendo Samus la que esperaba en él alguna reacción impulsiva y desesperada. Un gesto de rabia o frustración. Más no obtuvo lo que pensaba y en su lugar, recibió una sonrisa tan llena de satisfacción que, mezclada con el intenso olor a muerte que se concentraba a su alrededor y la falta de ventilación, le dieron ganas de vomitar.


	4. Chapter 4

Aun con la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, esperando con resignación la entrada en combate de una amenaza mayor, sin poder apartar su atención de él y, sobre todo, de "ella"…

Si se molestaba en agudizar lo suficiente sus sentidos, podía percibir el rumor vago de las gotas de sangre en continuo repiqueteo, o el perturbador sonido de la carne inerte, retorciéndose, en los cuerpos que aun no habían cesado de convulsionar. Todo ello bañado por esa enfermiza luz artificial. Su pálido fulgor aportaba la nitidez necesaria para hacer imposible a los ojos rehuir cualquier detalle.

_Samus_ estaba acostumbrada a matar y si alguien se hubiese atrevido a preguntarlo, jamás abría admitido que disfrutaba. Se sentía bien haciéndolo, era el sentido que había decidido dar a su existencia: dar caza a los monstruos que un día se convirtieron en inquisidores de sus seres más queridos y del mundo al que, una vez, había sentido que pertenecía. Sola en aquel infinito universo, tan frío y vacio... Hacía mucho tiempo que dejara de ser venganza, había evolucionado en algo mucho más complejo y turbio, algo de lo que realmente se avergonzaba e intentaba ocultar con obsesión, para todos y sobre todo para ella misma, detrás de tópicos de heroicidad, justicia o valor… detrás de conceptos idealizados sobre el bien y el mal, que le hacían sentir eventualmente cómoda y que, aunque en el fondo sabía que no era cierto, justificaban sus actos y su escabroso trabajo de caza recompensas.

Segura de que aquello no había hecho nada más que empezar, recobro la compostura y clavó su mirada felina en "él" con la agudeza de un depredador.

Detrás de la cristalera, aparte del equipo de científicos estaban invitadas una serie de entidades importantes de sectores de la _Federación Galáctica_. _Samus_ no podía imaginar el grandioso espectáculo que suponían sus "habilidades" para ellos, evaluadas sin demasiado criterio, manipuladas por los escenarios que el jefe del experimento, Edward Saintpool, había preparado con astucia. Desde aquella distancia prudencial podrían comparar la fuerza de la temida _Samus Aran_ con su nuevo proyecto. Los hombres reían y bromeaban comentando la carnicería como si todas aquellas figuras no fueran más que hologramas, irreales, como si la vida de aquellos soldados no tuviese ninguna importancia y, ciertamente, para ellos no la tenían.

La experiencia le había concedido una temple capacidad para aguardar la oportunidad y no precipitarse, pero en aquel momento decidió dar el primer paso, estaba harta de esperar acontecimientos y aunque desconocía el interior, la cristalera no había pasado desapercibida para ella.

Hacía tanto tiempo, volvían a encontrarse, ni "ella" misma era consciente todavía de lo mucho que le había marcado su primer encuentro con la cazadora, tan parecidas y tan distintas... También había adquirido la capacidad de esperar el momento oportuno con frío cálculo matemático. Poco a poco fue dejando fluir la energía dentro de su cuerpo y mientras encendía todo su organismo y las corrientes de deuterio se iluminaban con la intensidad propia de una fusión nuclear, los conductos más superficiales se dejaban ver débilmente iluminados a través de su deliciosa tez sintética. Sus ojos centellearon con el azul vivo del ferrocianuro.

As conseguido llegar hasta aquí, estoy sorprendido- Improviso Edward, al ver que _Samus_ había comenzado a andar hacia su dirección. –¿No te has preguntado por qué el _Power Suit_ no te responde?- era una cuestión obvia. Le pareció un buen comienzo para dirigir su demostración de fuerza de la forma más simple y peliculera que se había molestado en pensar. Notaba en la nuca las ondas de gélida energía que emanaban cada vez con más intensidad del interior de su arma letal. Excitante –Pues veras, el poder que te aporta ese traje es prácticamente el origen de tu fuerza, y tú eres uno de nuestros principales obstáculos es estos momentos.- Hablaba como si ya formase parte de la "Corporación". –Encontrar la forma eficaz de eliminarte no ha sido posible durante algún tiempo… ¡Pero ahora que han dejado en mis manos el problema, yo no solo he encontrado una solución, sino que también puedo capturarte con vida e investigar tu genética y la tecnología chozo con detenimiento para usarla a nuestro favor!

La caza recompensas no esperó a que terminase su patético discurso y disparó con el brazo extendido apuntando justo entre sus cejas. La bala no llego a su destino._ Samus_ observó disimulando su sorpresa como se detenía en el aire a un metro del hombre y caía al suelo. Le pareció un esfuerzo inútil intentar lo mismo de nuevo. No estaba segura de lo que debía hacer, si les recubría un escudo de energía el armamento convencional no les haría ni un rasguño y no disponía de nada más. La tranquilidad de sus enemigos la ponían realmente nerviosa.

De forma casi inconsciente se paró y retrocedió unos pasos mientras pensaba en una posible estrategia hasta que "algo" le impidió seguir haciéndolo. Sus pies se quedaron clavados en el suelo y sus piernas no le respondían. Estaba atrapada. Intento despegarse del suelo pero no pudo ni mover los brazos. Esta vez le fue imposible disimular su sobresalto, pero ya había sentido esa sensación antes, como si alguien te manipulase desde dentro y te encerrase en ti misma, así la habían capturado con anterioridad y puesto en aquella absurda situación. Al menos ahora estaba segura de quién provenía aquel poder.

Todo un éxito... _MB_ tráela hasta nosotros – Fue decir esto y la cazadora recuperó la movilidad, pero cuando intento girarse hacia el lado contrario noto de golpe como la presión aumentaba infinitamente dentro de su cuerpo, aplastando con violencia sus órganos. Tuvo un espasmo involuntario, se dejó caer bruscamente de rodillas en el suelo con los brazos agarrados muy fuertes a su estómago y empezó a escupió algo sangre. Era un dolor desgarrador que le resulto demasiado insoportable incluso para ella.

Si quieres que pare solo tienes que tener la voluntad de caminar hacia nosotros – Por primera vez, fue _MB_ quién habló y sin ordenes previas. Su voz era dulce y persuasiva.

Esto sorprendió ingratamente a Edward, quién se quedo callado disimulando su desconcierto. Su equipo de científicos intentaban identificar la "voluntad" con sus programas especializados, pues la IA _Mother Brain_ debía carecer de ella.

_Samus_ hizo lo que le había pedido, librándose de aquella tortura parcialmente y camino como pudo, aun retorciéndose, hacia ellos hasta que el dolor desapareció completamente.

La caza recompensas intento buscar su mirada pero ella la aparto en un tímido gesto y sonrió, pero no con la mueca enfermiza del otro hombre si no, en cierto aspecto, con un halo inocente.


End file.
